


Yormgen

by actualaxton



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualaxton/pseuds/actualaxton
Summary: His eyes wandered from Raven’s laidback smile down to the scruff on his chin and then to his chest, shirt always unbuttoned just enough to make sure it drew his attention. Or was it opened farther than normal tonight?





	Yormgen

There was something off about this town. Yuri wasn’t entirely sure what it was, just that he felt it in his gut, and his gut was rarely wrong. Despite the uneasiness that lingered in the back of his mind, he still managed to find himself easing into relaxation every now and again. Such was the calming atmosphere the town produced. It was strange that an oasis like this managed to exist in such a harsh part of the desert, especially one that was thriving so lusciously. Greenery sprung up around them in thick patches of brightly colored flowers and grass. Even so, the memory of their inevitable death stayed with him, and he found it difficult to entirely allow his guard to fall. This was only aggravated by the appearance of Raven.

“Yo,” the old man greeted him, smiling widely.

Yuri looked towards the ocean waters instead, gazing past the balcony separating them.

“What? Not happy to see me?” Raven continued, plopping down onto the seat across from Yuri and making himself right at home. 

Yuri glanced back at him, body tensing every so slightly. Something about Raven set him on edge. He was typically good at hiding it when the others were around, could find something else to focus on, but when they were alone he found it more difficult to distract himself. His eyes wandered from Raven’s laidback smile down to the scruff on his chin and then to his chest, shirt always unbuttoned just enough to make sure it drew his attention. Or was it opened farther than normal tonight? Yuri swallowed as he forced his eyes back up to Raven’s.

“What are you doing still awake?” Yuri asked, tone ever so slightly accusatory. “I figured you’d still be exhausted after all your whining about how sore you were yesterday.”

Raven waved his hand dismissively. “Nah, nah, I’m fine. Worried about you, though. Speaking of sleep, why aren’t  _ you _ in bed, yet?”

Yuri clicked his tongue in annoyance. Raven wasn’t worried about him, he just wanted to pester him like he always did at nights. They were the ones who tended to stay up the latest, being the two oldest, as well as the only ones who regularly suffered from insomnia. That, too, was cause for Yuri to question Raven’s trustworthiness. More than once he had woken in the middle of the night to find him missing, only for him to return sometime later, smelling faintly of tobacco, before falling back asleep. 

“You know the answer to that,” Yuri replied simply. 

Raven smirked, finally following Yuri’s gaze out onto the ocean.

There was no denying that Raven was attractive. Yuri had tried to tell himself that it was ridiculous to be attracted to someone as oafish and absurd as Raven, and yet...he found those qualities strangely endearing, almost to a fault. He didn’t  _ want _ to like Raven, didn’t  _ want _ to let affection cloud his judgment if it ever came to that, and something told Yuri it would, yet still, he found his eyes wandering when they shouldn’t. Not only during fights but at nights when they undressed down to their underclothes in order to sleep in the desert heat. He found himself watching each and every time Raven took a sip from his canteen, watching the droplets of water running down his lips and chin before they hit his chest and slid beneath his far flirtatiously unbuttoned shirt. It was distracting and annoying and, most of all,  _ stupid _ . It was ridiculous to be attracted to Raven, he wasn’t even his  _ type _ . Yuri liked his men, well, his age. Typically. Until now, anyway. Not that Raven particularly acted his age, of course, but it showed on his face every now and then. When he frowned for a split moment, or when he thought nobody could see the look on his face, Yuri always managed to spot the crease of age around his eyes. It should have made him less attracted to him, reminded him of their age difference and how much older Raven was. Instead, Yuri found it made Raven all the more striking.

Yuri swallowed as he realized he had, once more, allowed his gaze to wander to that infuriatingly tempting patch of bare chest. This time, however, when he tried to look away, his eyes caught Raven’s. He had been caught. Heat flushed his cheeks and he let out a small huff of indignation at having been caught red-handed.

Raven simply laughed, that ridiculous guffaw of his, before getting to his feet. Yuri expected him to return to the inn, but instead he watched as Raven moved the table from its position above Yuri’s legs. He opened his mouth to question what the hell game Raven was playing but the words died in his throat when Raven’s hands gripped his thighs suddenly. The sudden sensation of hands on his thighs caused his cock to jump to life and he prayed Raven didn’t take notice of the growing bulge in his pants. Except, that’s precisely where Raven’s eyes were focused. There was a sly grin on Raven’s lips as his hands slid farther up his thighs until his thumbs brushed against the fastening of his pants and Yuri bit back a noise of desire. In the back of his mind, he was questioning what the hell was going on, but any rational thought was forgotten in favor of one thing and one thing only; getting Raven’s mouth on his dick.

After a moment of awkward fumbling, Yuri managed to free his cock from his pants and without a word, Raven nestled himself between his thighs. Yuri watched as the older man wrapped his fingers around his cock, experimentally stroking him a few times as he watched precum pool at the tip before it ran down and dripped onto his undershirt. Raven leaned forward and tongued the slit of his cock, lapping up each and every drop of precum. The contrast between Raven’s warm mouth and the cold night air made him shiver. He tangled his fingers into Raven’s hair, silently urging him on. Raven wrapped his lips around him, not yet sucking, simply allowing his tongue to explore each and every part of him. Yuri could feel his cock hitting the far part of Raven’s mouth and he exhaled sharply, grip tightening on Raven’s hair. It was embarrassing to admit but he was already close. It had been a while since he’d managed to take care of himself, and much longer since someone else had done it. Besides just that, Raven’s tongue was a thing of beauty the way he managed to find and tease every sweet spot of his. 

“R...Raven,” Yuri choked out, but that was all he managed before he was spilling over. He felt Raven flinch slightly as the first load hit his tongue, but he still continued to suck him through it anyway, only pulling away once he felt Yuri’s cock soften in his mouth. 

Yuri panted, tired for the first time in what felt like months, as Raven wiped saliva from his lips with the back of his thumb. It was such a hot sight that Yuri felt his dick twitch in excitement again already. He ignored it, however, tucking it back into his pants and straightening his clothes out. He jumped when he felt Raven’s hand on his shoulder.

“Think ya can sleep now?” Raven quipped, grinning once more.

Yuri swatted him away and Raven walked off towards the inn, laughing the entire time.

Yuri took an extra moment to collect himself before he followed, wondering how he could coax Raven between his legs again. Preferably as soon as possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to fall for the least popular pair :')  
> What can I say, skeevy old man x protag is my jam.


End file.
